Moments Frozen in Time
by sparkyCSI
Summary: Response to a challenge that was posted by Maddy Bellows! Her muse inspired mine! 10 ficlets written while listening to 10 random songs. Please read and review!
1. Side of a Bullet

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI: NY. All I own is Cory Reid! Please don't steal her!_

**AN: **_Okay, so I completely stole this idea from Madison Bellows, but what can I say, I can't control my muse! She is a dragon! Thank you Maddy, for convincing my muse to come home for a bit. For those of you who didn't read her fic: Shuffle, then here are the rules. Put your media player, Ipod, whatever on shuffle and write ten ficlets; one for each song. You can only write on it during the time the song is playing! Most of time do involve my OC, FBI agent Cory Reid, but some of them don't. Have fun reading! Oh, and by the way, this case below, might show up in the sequel to Deja Vu!_

* * *

**Side of a Bullet by Nickleback, Album: All the Right Reasons**

Danny walked onto the crime scene, staring in shock at the blood that was prevalent. He watched as Cory walked in as well.

"Bella? Why are you here?"

Cory shook her head. "Jesus, it's like Columbine all over again."

Danny nodded. "I know, but that doesn't answer my question. Why is the FBI here?"

"The shooter made terrorist threats. Sent them to me, and I could pin it down on a particular person. God, Danny! Look at these kids? There teenagers, they shouldn't be faced with a madman with a gun at school."

Danny walked over to her, sensing her unease. "It's not your fault that some kid snapped and decided to shoot instead of dealing with his problems."


	2. I Want Candy

**I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow, Album: Romy & Michelle's High School Reunion**

Danny walked in to see Cory standing in the mirror looking at her costume. "I don't know, Danny. I'm not sure about this?" she stated, unsure of outfit.

Danny grinned as he looked at her in the sexy cheerleader outfit. "You can always cheer for me, bella."

Cory rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him and smother a laugh at the M&M costume that he was wearing. Shaking her head she said, "Never again and I letting Flack and Lindsay pick our Halloween costumes!"

Danny looked down at himself, and joined in on the laughter. "I swear, I'm gonna kill them!"


	3. The Weather Experience

**The Weather Experience by The Prodigy, Album: Experience**

Cory stared out into the darkened night, the lack of electricity making the city look ominous. She turned in shock as she heard a key enter her door lock. Grabbing her gun and a flashlight, she walked to the living room, hoping it wasn't someone trying to loot.

As the door opened, she shined the light on the figure that entered, sighing in relief as Danny made is way in, slightly out of breath. "Danny? Did you really climb up close to twenty flights of stairs?"

Danny huffed, a bit out of breath. "Yeah, but the city is in chaos. I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Cory smiled softly, switching off the flashlight and let the illumination from the candles light the room up. "I'm fine, ya know. Shouldn't you be out on the streets?"

Danny shook his head. "I've been on straight for forty eight hours, Mac made me go home." He walked over to the French doors and stared off the balcony. "I've never seen a storm like this."

Cory smiled. "I have. Tornadoes are a common occurrence in Texas. One hit Fort Worth about 8 years ago. Granted, it didn't cause the amount of destruction that this one did, but it was enough." She paused, lost in her memories at being in the building that the tornado hit. "Luckily, we all managed to get to the stairwell and no one was seriously hurt. Can't say that for this experience."

Danny nodded before walking to the couch and plopping down on it. "Does New York have a bull's-eye on it? How much more can we take?"

Cory sat next to him. "Look, teams from Texas are coming up her to help restore power. There were only 100 lives lost, so that's a good thing. Give it a couple of weeks and it'll all get back to some semblance of normality. Buildings will be fixed, power restored. It's not the end of the world. It was only an EF2 tornado. Not like it was on EF5."

"I don't get that. What do you mean?"

Cory smiled, "I'll quote _Twister_. An EF5 is like the finger of God."


	4. Untitled Hidden Track

**Untitled hidden track by Bowling for Soup, Album: Drunk Enough to Dance**

Danny lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, not believing that she had left. Cory had actually left him. He didn't think the fight was that serious, but he had watched her pack her things and declared that she was moving back to Texas. No explanation.

He was left, trying to pick up the pieces of his heart which had shattered. He wasn't sure what happened. One second she was there, then she was gone.

He turned on his side and looked at the empty place on her side of the bed. Running his hand over the sheets that she had occupied for the past year.

Not believing that she was gone and at a loss to figure out what he could do to fix it. He signed again, sadness trying to overwhelm him, but he couldn't figure it out. He just didn't know what to do without her next to him. All he wanted to do was just to hold her. Even though she was only 1500 miles away from her, he felt like she was halfway around the world and out of reach.


	5. Almost

**Almost by Bowling for Soup, Album: A Hangover You Don't Deserve**

Cory was standing next to Flack, who was looking at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"What?" she asked in innocence.

"Don't tell me that you didn't love singing in front of everyone. You have a great voice, why didn't you try to be a singer?"

Cory laughed as Danny and Lindsay joined them. "Please? Me in radio? Whatever. Besides, I almost was. I had a record deal all set up, I was sixteen and then my mom and dad found out. They literally pulled me out of the recording studio with me screaming.

Lindsay looked at her. "Well, you know what they say. Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

Danny and Flack looked at the two women in confusion as they burst into a fit of laughing. 


	6. I Will Be Heard

**I Will Be Heard by Hatebreed, Album: xXx: The Soundtrack**

Danny was through. He was done talking to Flack. "Flack, I'm done! I'm sorry that you and your dad had a fight, but you been busting me about it for the last two weeks! I'm tired. I can't help you. Just make up with your old man!"

Flack looked at him in shock. He was just trying to blow off some steam and now his best friend was telling him that he didn't care. "You know what Danny? Screw you! I'm done. I've been there though all of your shit with your dad and you won't do that for me? Fine! We're done," Flack snarled as he walked away from him, trying to keep from knocking him down.

"Fine! Run away from your problem!" Danny yelled at him.

Flack snapped and turned and stalked back to him, throwing the first punch.

Five minutes later both of their wives were pulling them apart, looking at them in horror.


	7. All Over You

**All Over You by Live, Album: Throwing Copper**

Mac and Stella looked at each other, finally admitting their feeling for each other and unable to say anything. 

Finally Stella cleared the air. "You love me?"

Mac nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah. I do and have for years Stella. It killed me to find you lying in your apartment, thinking you were dead and seeing two bullet holes in Frankie's chest. That was the turning point for me. I could no longer deny my feelings.

Stella smiled as she launched herself into his arms. "Me, too. I was so happy to see your face when I woke up. My knight in shining armor," she whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her. Holding her.

"Stella, will you please go out on a date with me? I'm not good at this."

Stella smiled, happy tears flowing down her face. "Mac Taylor, you can do anything that you set your mind to. And of course. Let's go now. Leave the office now." 

Mac smiled as he turned her in his arms and they walked out of the office together.


	8. Overnight Male

**Overnight Male by George Strait, Album: Pure Country**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the brothel. A very unusual brothel for it catered to women. The name of it was Overnight Male. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she giggled at the sign, a picture of a man on a horse.

"Overnight male? This is insane! Who's the DB?" Lindsay asked.

Danny smiled as they walked up the body. "Owner of the establishment. I guess a customer was dissatisfied with her special delivery."

Lindsay snorted. "That's an understatement," she muttered as she stared at the blood spatter decorating the walls of the office. It covered every surface. The murder weapon still stuck of victim. It was a spur from a boot.


	9. My Friend of Misery

**My Friend of Misery by Metallica, Album: The Black Album**

Cory lay in her bed, feeling horrible. Her mother was missing and there was nothing that she could do about it. She wanted to scream and yell at the top of her lungs, but knew that the only thing that would accomplish was to scare the neighbors.

Instead, she screamed internally, hating the fact that she lived in a building and not in her own house, wishing for the first time since she moved to New York that she had a house. Where she could scream to her hearts content. Still she kept her composure and kept her resolve not to let this effect her and her work. 

She had pushed Danny away with a thought, wanting to save him from herself, not knowing and understanding that he would help her through her pain. _Why? Why does all this happen to me? I can't take much more. I'm to my breaking point, but I have to be strong. I have to face this so that I can get Mom back safely. It's my fault that she was kidnapped. She was trying to save me, so I have to save her. That's how it works, Cory and you know that._

She stared at the ceiling in the silent apartment, wishing for the first time in two months that Danny wasn't working the night shift. She knew that she needed to talk and maybe, just maybe she had to listen to him. She had to tell him about her visions. She had to come clean. 

Taylor was right. She couldn't keep pushing everyone away; she had to let someone in and try to overcome her fear that they would be hurt at her expense.

_Not my damn fault that everyone close to me dies!_ Her thoughts tumbled into the bleakest despair, the darkest in her heart rising within her as she finally began to drift off to sleep, too tired to care about anything else anymore. To tired to be the strong one anymore. Her last thought as sleep overcame her was of the love of her life, rushing to save her from herself.


	10. All For Love

**AN:**_ And here endeth the crazy muse! What'd y'all think? I'm hoping that this has given me inspiration for beginning the sequel to Deja Vu! _

**All For Love by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting, Album: The Best Of Me**

Danny stared at the scene in front of him. Two dead bodies, a bride and a groom. Both of them with gun shot wounds in their chests. "Sucks being murdered on your wedding day," he said to Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded. "At least they died when they were still in love with each other," she muttered.

Danny furrowed his brow at her slip of emotion. "You okay, Montana?"

Lindsay shrugged, still thinking over the fight her and Flack had that morning. "Flack and I just had a fight. He wants me to quit work and stay home with the baby. I know that he's just worried about the baby losing both parents wince our jobs are dangerous, but…"

Danny nodded. "Give him time, Lindsay. You guys love each other so much. You just surprised him with getting pregnant and he's scared. You will make it through this."

"I know. You know that he proposed, but I'm not ready for that. I told him that if he hadn't proposed before he found out that it was not the time for him to go on bended knee."

Danny smirked. "Montana? He's had that ring for three months and he couldn't work up the courage to propose. Trust me, he loves you and he wants to marry you."


End file.
